Jebal Tonajima
by Shiro Soo
Summary: Dua makhluk nyata masih tetap tersenyum dalam berbagi pelukannya, juga jangan lupakan sosok tak nyata yang juga ikut tersenyum menanggapi kebahagiaan baru kekasih dunianya. Kim Hyo Sung, Kim Jong Woon (yesung Super Junior) as Lee Jong Woon, Kim Joon Myun (Suho Exo-k) as Park Jun Myun


Author : Jo Shiro Soo

Cast : Kim Hyo Sung as Kim Hyo Sung

Kim Jong Woon as Lee Jong Woon

Kim Joon Myun as Park Jun Myun

Title : Lihat di summary

Other Cast : temukan sendiri

Rated : T

Genre : sad, romance

Desclimered : Semua cast di fiction ini adalah 100% milik mereka, Tuhan dan orang tuanya

tapi ini alur cerita asli milik author dan Leeteuk adalah suami sah author, kalo

gak percaya coba cek aja di KUA pasar minggu.

Summary : Author bingung mau nentuin summary nya apa, yang jelas saat ini author lagi

suka sama lagunya 12 alien yang judulnya don't go jadi author memutuskan

untuk memberi judul fiction ini 'jebal… tonajima' sebenernya sih gak ada

hubungannya -_-"

Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, apabila anda sudah merasakan pusing karena

alur cerita yang ngebingungin, silahkan kembali ke menu sebelumnya.

Note : Hal yang tercetak miring itu menandakan bahwa itu adalah memori masa

lalunya Kim Hyo Sung ya readers.. dan jika ingin dapet lebih feelnya, maka

bayangkan ini terjadi pada kehidupan readers dan beberapa orang tercinta.

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya sedikit berantakan dan alurnya yang abal (?) *kebalik* tapi istrinya bang Leeteuk (read :: author) akan terus berusaha untuk tetap menciptakan yang baru dan tidak sama dengan fiction milik orang lain. Jadi sudah di pastikan bahwa fiction yang author buat ini benar-benar murni lahir dari otak author ini.

No plagiat!

Berhubung obrolannya udah makin ngawur dan ceritnya author yang kelamaan semakin ngelantur karena alurnya yang sedikit blur akhirnya bang Leeteukpun ngajak author kabur dan lamaran di puncak candi Borobudur *ahaide*

Oke deh selamat membaca ^^

Readers :: iya lah thor di baca, emangnya radio di tonton -_-"

Author :: iye aja dah buat readers mah ~_~"

"_chagiya.. ireona"_

Dua penggal kalimat yang selalu didengarnya untuk menatap hari yang cerah kini tak terasa lagi. Seakan telinga di rasakan tuli olehnya, atau memang tak pernah ada yang menyapanya dengan sebutan itu lagi tuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang selalu ia alami.

"_kau tampak manis dengan hair clip itu"_

Dan lagi memori bersama namja tercintanya terulang saat ia tengah bercermin setelah mandi dan memakai dress kesukaannya.

"aku tak akan selamanya seperti ini" nada yang terdengar serius ia ucapkan, meyakinkah bahwa memang ia ingin bangun dan tetap menjalani kehidupan bahagianya. Setelah beberapa minggu terpuruk dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar, yeoja yang akrap di sapa Hyo Sung itu pun memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam kesedihan masa lalunya dan menghadapi lagi rumitnya kehidupan yang dulu dengan normal ia jalani.

"masih belum keluar, yeobo?" Tanya tuan Kim sambil menerima piring kecil berisikan roti selai coklat yang baru saja di olesi oleh istrinya.

"haaahh… ne" jawabnya lemah

"jeongmal, biar aku yang membujuknya nanti" keduanyapun melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka yang lagi-lagi tanpa di hadiri oleh anak semata wayangnya.

"selamat pagi, abeoji… eommoni… muach.. muachh" sapa sesosok yang terlihaat dengan style cukup membuatnya terlihat jauh berbeda dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Sementara itu kedua makhluk yang tadinya sedang menikmati roti isi hanya mampu berkedip tak percaya.

"H-Hyo Sung?" gumam nyonya Kim yang perlahan mulai bangun dari kesadarannya

"ne, eommoni?" jawab gadis tersebut dengan penuh senyum. Ia pun mengambil duduk di hadapan orang tuanya.

"neo! Dareuda" ucapnya. Ya! Jelas saja berbeda, gadis manis dengan rambut sepanjang punggung itu biasanya akan menggunakan pakaian faminin berupa dress anggun dan pita atau hair clip yang menghiasi rambut indahnya juga high heels yang bertengger mengiringi setiap lagkah masa lalunya kini telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita tomboy dengan jeans dan kaos berlapis jaket kulit sedangkan untuk pengganti high heels ia memakai sepatu kecil bertali, lalu penghias kepalanya ia gunakan topi sebagai pelengkap style barunya. Sungguh berbeda bukan?

"aku hanya tak ingin teringat dengan masa lalu" jawabnya untuk melegakan perasaan kedua orang tercintanya.

"baiklah, aku pamit untuk pergi ke mobit, tidak tega juga membiarkan Jong Jin mengelolanya sendirian" lanjutnya setelah selesai mengoleskan selai strawberry kesukaannya kemudian pergi membawa sepasang roti tersebut menuju mobilnya.

"aku masih tak percaya, yeobo"

"akupun"

'kaki ini terus berjalan menuju memori masa lalu ku bersamanya, andai itu tak terjadi pasti ia kini bersamaku,, mengembangkan bisnis yang akan ku mulai bersamanya, sebuah gedung yang dengan peluh keringat kami bangun' Hyo Sung hanya tersenyum miris merasakan hatinya terus bergumam mengenang namja tersebut.

_Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Hyo Sung, menyalurkan ketenangan yang kian kentara seulas senyum mengembang pada bibir sepasang kekasih tersebut dikala menatap sebuah bangunan yang baru saja mereka resmikan untuk awal mereka berkarier._

"…_kita akan mengelolanya bersama…"_

Hyo Sung mengepalkan tangan kirinya, seolah merasakan ada tangan yang ia genggam sama seperti saat pertama ia melihat gedung yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"…_mobit?..." Tanya Hyo Sung pada namja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya_

"…_iya, mouse and rabbit…"_

"…_kenapa kau mengambil nama itu?..."_

"…_mouse, karena aku suka kartun tikus daaaan… rabbit, karena gigimu seperti kelinci, bagus bukan?…"_

"…_uummmm,, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai julukan itu…"_

"mobit" gumamnya masih dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam angin kosong

"maaf telah meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji akan menjalankan usaha ini dengan baik"

Mouse and rabbit adalah sebuah café yang menjual berbagai macam makanan instan yang ringan juga tentunya berbagai minuman peneman santainya hari. Selain itu Mouse and rabbit atau yang di singkat menjadi mobit café ini didirikan sebagai investasi untuk masa depan Hyo Sung bersama kekasihnya.

"Jong Jin-ah…" panggil Hyo Sung saat ia memasuki café yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi dari luar sana.

"noona?... noonaaaaaaaa…" teriak pria tembam yang tadi di panggil Jong Jin oleh Hyo Sung, dirinya kini berlari memeluk calon kakak iparnya yang tak jadi, namun walaupun begitu Jong Jin benar-benar sudah menganggap Hyo Sung sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Jong Jin yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan di kepalanya

"pabo, tentu saja sudah.. kalau belum, mungkin aku masih mengurung diri di kamar"

"benar juga ya…" gumam Jong Jin yang tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuknya yang memang tak terasa gatal.

***Jo Shiro Soo***

Aku terus berjalan

Masih terus mencarinya

Bayangan yang semakin dalam tertanam

Namun tak setitikpun ia hadir dalam hidupku

Perginya menyisakan rindu

Yang datangnya selalu kunanti

Meski tahun terus berganti

***Jo Shiro Soo***

Sebuah toko bertuliskan Mobit café terlihat sangat padat pengunjung, mengingat memang hari ini merupakan hari libur dan cuaca di luar sanapun sedang dalam keadaan turun salju, meskipun begitu namun mobit café masih berjalan dengan baik, bahkan sangat. Café ini tidak hanya menyediakan berbagai minuman dingin saat cuaca panas, namun juga menyediakan bermacam-macam minuman hangat yang di siapkan untuk musim dingin seperti saat ini dan banyak di minati oleh kebanyakan orang.

"tolong bawakan secangkir minuman taro hangat" ucap seorang namja dari bangku pengunjung nomor 4 pada waiters yang sedari tadi dengan setia menunggu pesanan pria tersebut.

"ne.. akan segera kami sediakan, mohon tunggu sebentar" beberapa saat kemudian setelah kepergian waiters tersebutpun secangkir minuman taro hangat tersedia di atas mejanya. Memang tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain meminum minuman yang hangat di saat cuaca dingin yang menusuk seperti saat ini. Rasa kantukpun seakan lenyap begitu saja.

"berapa semuanya?" Tanya pria yang tadi duduk di bangku nomor 4 dan memesan minuman taro tersebut pada pria tembam yang sedang berada di belakang meja kasir.

"5.000 won saja tuan" jawab sang kasir ramah. Pria tersebutpun membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang bertuliskan 10.000 won. Sementara sang kasir sedang memasukkan uang tersebut pada laci dan mengambil uang kembalian, kedua manik pria tampan itu menangkap seorang yeoja berjalan di sekitar tangga yang tak jauh dari meja kasir sesosok wajah lama yang dulu pernah singgah di hatinya atau bahkan masih hingga saat ini?.

"ini uang kembalian anda" sang kasir menyerahkan kembalian berupa selembar uang 5.000 won pada namja tampan tersebut hingga membuat tatapannya beralih pada pria penjaga kasir itu lagi.

"eh.. iya,,, eung… apa aku boleh tau sesuatu?" Tanya pria tampan itu

"ne? tentu saja, tuan ingin apa lagi?"

"bukan itu maksudku"

"lalu apa?, maaf saya kurang mengerti yang anda maksud"

"ummm… yeoja itu! Kau lihat?" tangan pria tampan tersebut mengarah pada makhluk cantik yang sedang melayani pembeli pada meja nomor 9.

"maksudmu Hyo Sung noona? Ada apa memangnya?"

'benar, namanya pun sama, tidak mungkin jika buka dia' batin sang namja tampan

"dia bekerja di sini?"

"ne, selain itu dia juga pemilik restoran ini, mungkin tepatnya restoran ini adalah miliknya dan kekasihnya"

"sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang yeoja itu"

"tentu saja, dia itu noona ku" jawab Jong Jin, ya! Ia sedang mendapat giliran menjaga meja kasir

"mwo? Kalian bersaudara?"

"aniyo, di itu kakak iparku,, yang tidak jadi…" oops ya Tuhan, Jong Jin kini tengah mengutuk bibirnya yang dengan lancang menceritakan hal penting pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"maksudmu?"

"a-ah… apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" Tanya Jong Jin yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang di harapkan oleh pria tampan di hadapannya itu.

"eh? Obda"

"k-kalau begitu silahkan datang kembali.. terima kasih telah berkesempatan mengunjungi café kami" ujar Jong Jin memberikan hormat setengah membungkuk pada pria tersebut. Seakan mengerti, ia pun segera pergi dan berlalu dari café mobit dengan senyum penuh arti.

'I found you'

'tentu aku pasti datang lagi' pria tersebutpun melenggang pergi

"Jong Jin-ah istirahatlah, biar aku yang menggantikanmu" tegur seseorang dari balik punggung Jong Jin

"ne noona, kebetulan sekali aku juga sudah lelah" jawab Jong Jin lalu pergi menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Sekedar pemberitahuan, mobit café di bangun bukan hanya untuk berbisnis, akan tetapi juga untuk menyamankan istirahat ketika lelah bekerja sehingga di bangunlah menjadi dua lantai dimana lantai satu memang untuk para pengunjung yang datang dan lantai dua di desain layaknya rumah pada umumnya yang terdapat tiga buah kamar yang tak lain khusus untuk Jong Jin, Hyo Sung dan kakak kandung Jong Jin.

"aku benar-benar berharap ia tak datang lagi ke sini" desah Jong Jin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Nafasku kembali hadir

Penuhi rongga hati yang sempat lebur

Sebuah senyum yang akan ku coba gapai

Dan selalu ku simpan

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

"permisi.. anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Jong Jin pada seseorang yang tengah membaca menu di meja nomor 4.

" cappuccino hangat saja satu" jawabnya lalu menaruh buku menu di atas meja. Merasa terkejut, Jong Jin membulatkan kedua matanya begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di bangku tersebut.

"k-kau? Kenapa kau ke sini lagi?"

"bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?" jawabnya enteng

"aishhh… padahal aku berharap kau tidak datang lagi" gumam Jong Jin

"kau bilang apa?"

"a-ah.. aniimnida, tunggu sebentar, pesananmu akan segera datang"

Hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan bagi Jong Jin, cukup dengan bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini namun karena kesibukan para pegawai yang lain membuatnya harus mengantarkan minuman yang tadi di pesan oleh pria menyebalkan 'baginya' itu sendiri.

"ini cappuccino hangatnya, kalau ada yang di perlukan lagi silahkan panggil saya, permisi" Jong Jin hanya mampu menunduk dan berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan meja nomor 4 itu

"ummm permisi"

'aishhhh, apa lagi?' bibirnya terus mengumpat

"ne? a-apa kau ingin memesan yang lain?" Tanya Jong Jin berusaha ramah

"ani,,"

"lalu ada perlu apa memanggilku tadi?"

"ah, bisakah kau menemaniku meminum ini? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Seolah hampir copot jantung yang menempel di dalam dadanya, Jong Jin berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimana kalau ia membahas yang kemarin? Batinnya

"t-tapi.. aku…"

"aku di sini adalah pengunjung" ucap pria tersebut

"b-baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jong Jin begitu ia duduk di samping kursi sang namja tersebut.

"sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Park Jun Myun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho" ucap namja bermata sipit tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan dengan Jong Jin.

"ne, Jong Jin imnida" balas Jong Jin

"mengenai pembicaraan kita kemarin, bisakah kau jelaskan dengan lebih rinci tentang yeoja bernama Hyo Sung itu?"

'haaah… benar saja' hati Jong Jin semakin bergejolak antara ingin bercerita atau tidak,, sebagai adik ipar walaupun tak jadi namun ia akan tetap menjaga moment ketidaknyamanan yang pernah di alami oleh Hyo Sung. Lagipun, apa hubungannya dengan Suho jika ia bercerita? Seperti temannya saja.

"palliwa.." tegur Suho saat melihat Jong Jin malah sibuk terbengong ria

"memangnya kau siapa dari Hyo Sung noona hingga kau ingin mengetahui tentang noonaku itu, eoh?" bukannya menjawab, Jong Jin malah balik menanyakan hal aneh pada Suho

"aku teman SMA nya"

"tak percaya?" Tanya Suho begitu melihat raut keraguan pada wajah Jong Jin dan seketika itupun ia mengeluarkan selembar foto yang berisikan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon besar dekat halaman sekolah

"baiklah, bisa kau ceritakan sekarang? Aku sungguh penasaran dengan sahabat lamaku yang sekarang" ujar Suho.

"ummm… Hyo Sung noona adalah tunangan hyung ku park Jong Woon mereka saling menyayangi tak ada yang kurang dari hubungan mereka. Tiada hari tanpa bertemu, dan pertemuan itulah yang membuat kebahagiaan diantara keduanya semakin tumbuh dalam. Namun hal itu berubah saat tanggal 24 agustus tiba, saat dimana seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia untuk keduanya namun berbanding terbalik dengan takdir sang waktu…"

.

.

.

Hari kian berganti, lembaran barupun mulai Nampak. Burung yang kemarin dengan merdunya berkicau kini tergantikan oleh hiasan pelangi di langit yang putih di sana pertanda bahwa pagi ini kota Seoul telah di guyur oleh air hujan. Sungguh indah bukan? Kesejukan hujan di akhiri oleh pemandangan indah sang pelangi.

"aku pulang dulu ya noona"

"ne, hati-hati di jalan"

"cepatlah pulang noona, awan terlihat semakin gelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan"

"iya, aku megerti"

Jong Jin pun pergi meninggalkan café yang sudah mulai sepi karena memang lima menit lagi akan memasuki jam tutup bagi mobit café ini. Menyisakan seorang yeoja manis yang masih sibuk merapihkan kursi yang sedikit berantakan karena hari ini begitu banyak pengunjung.

Belum jauh Jong Jin meninggalkan café sang langit malam sudah menumpahkan tetes demi tetes air basahi tanah yang masih basah mengingat tadi pagi juga baru saja hujan.

Klining… bel pertanda ada yang membuka pintu mobit café pun terdengar

"maaf, kami sudah tutup" ucap yeoja yang baru saja menaruh lap pembersih di dapur

"ku mohon, aku butuh secangkir teh hangat… aku benar-benar kedinginan" jawab seorang namja yang tadi memasuki café dengan nada yang sedikit lemah. Bagaimana tidak, jaket bahkan kausnya benar-benar basah karena terkena hujan yang tanpa permisi mengguyurnya begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang sudah tak sanggup berjalan karena kedinginanpun akhirnya menepi pada café sederhana itu. Karena tak tega, yeoja itupun membuatkan teh hangat yang di minta oleh pria yang sedang kedinginan meringkuk di atas kursi dan meja.

"ini, minumlah.. sepertinya kau kedinginan sekali" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil meletakkan cangkir teh nya lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya sang yeoja mencoba untuk ramah dengan pria yang ia ketahui sudah menjadi pelanggannya mengingat ia memang sering datang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"S-Suho" jawabnya masih lemah, meski tangannya sudah memegang cangkir hangat namun tubuhnya masih sangat dingin.

"aku Hyo Sung, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" Tanya Hyo Sung lagi

"d-dingiiiiin… uuugghhh" desis Suho menghadap Hyo Sung

PLUK

"hiyaaaaaa" jerit Hyo Sung saat tiba-tiba tubuh Suho jatuh menimpa tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit bersandar pada kursi untuk menahan berat badan Suho.

"aiish… kau ini kurang ajar sekali"

"YA! Suho-ssi,, aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura kan? Cepat bangun atau ku panggil orang-orang untuk memukulimu, eoh?" tak ada respon berarti dari tubuh maupun suara Suho. Kepalanya masih setia bersandar pada pundak Hyo Sung

"hana.." tangan kanan Hyo Sung mengambil cangkir yang masih berisikan teh hangat

"deul.." tangan tersebutpun mulai terangkat tepat di atas kepala Suho

"set.. ya!"

"eh? Kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" Tanya Hyo Sung saat menyadari bahwa Suho tak bergerak sedikitpun. Di pegangnya kening Suho yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya.

"panas sekali"

Setelah berfikir panjang akhirnya Hyo Sung pun memutuskan untuk membawa Suho menuju kamar utama café ini yaitu kamar milik tunangannya – Lee Jong Woon

"hey! Pakailah ini dulu, baju yang kau pakai sangat basah,, kau akan semakin sakit nanti jika tak menggantinya" ucap Hyo Sung di sela-sela mengusap wajah dan tangan Suho juga kepalanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang di rendam air hangat.

"ne, aku akan menggantinya" Suho pun memasuki kamar mandi dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Sekeluarnya Suho dari kamar mandi Hyo Sung buru-buru mengahampirinya dan menuntunnya untuk rebahan di kasur.

'ukurannya pas dengannya' batin Hyo Sung yang masih mengamati makhluk tampan yang kini telah nyaman tertidur dengan pulasnya

"_bagaimana? Suka tidak?"_

"_ne, apapun yang kau berikan untukku aku pasti menyukainya, dan ukurannya benar-benar pas di tubuhku"_

"_iya, beruntung sekali"_

"istirahatlah di sini sampai esok" ucap Hyo Sung lalu pergi dari kamar tersebut

Cuaca di luar masih hujan, ia tak mungkin pulang di tengah derasnya hujan seperti saat ini. Walaupun itu bukan alasan utama mengapa ia tak ingin pulang, namun bukankah lebih baik menjaga kesehatan? Bukan hanya sekedar pepatah, namun itu juga perlu dipertimbangkan.

"noona semalam menginap di sini?" Tanya Jong Jin yang baru saja datang di café

"ne, ada tamu yang tiba-tiba pingsan, ah.. jangan beri tahu ini pada karyawan lain ya? Aku tak ingin mereka berfikir yang macam-macam"

"ne, noona" keduanyapun kembali sibuk membersihkan dan merapihkan café yang kurang dari dua jam lagi akan di buka.

"eungghhh… sudah pagi ya?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga

"eh? Suho-ssi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jong Jin terkejut begitu melihat Suho turun dari lantai dua

"aku? Ummm… seingatku aku semalam memesan teh hangat di sini, setelah itu… ku rasa aku tertidur" jawabnya singkat

"kau pingsan" ucap seseorang yang baru saja selesai menaruh piring kecil yang di tata di dalam lemari kayu dekat meja kasir

"eh? Pingsan?" Suho pun semakin di buat bingung

"kau mengenalnya, Jong Jin-ah?" Tanya Hyo Sung

"ne, dia pelanggan kami.. eh? Kau tidak mengenalinya?"

"aniyo"

"tapi pria itu bilang dia teman SMA mu, bahkan dia menunjukkan fotonya bersamamu"

"jinjja? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya ya?" Tanya Hyo Sung pada diri sendiri.

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Doa dan harap memenuhi rongga nafasku

Ingin agar kau setidaknya tak lupa dengan wajahku

Namun sepertinya waktu berlalu bagaikan angin

Yang menghembuskan berbagai memoriku bersamamu

Ingatlah… ini aku

*** Jo Shiro Soo***

"eommoni… buku-buku saat Hyo Sung SMA di simpan dimana?" Tanya Hyo Sung yang baru mengacak-acak lemari buku di kamarnya saat melihat ibunya melewati pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"sepertinya di simpan di gudang"

Hyo Sung yang merasa bingung dengan ucapan Jong Jin mengenai Suho pun ingin memecahkan rasa penasaran tersebut. Sebuah buku perpisahannya semasa sekolah SMA akhirnya ia temukan tergeletak dengan manisnya di dalam lemari rak teratas. Buku Tahunan yang ia harap dapat menemukan jawaban dari berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul setelah kehadiran Suho.

"tidak ada,," gumamnya begitu membuka lembaran terakhir buku tahunan miliknya.

"tunggu, Suho? Ah aku ingat" seolah seperti menemukan hal yang menarik, Hyo Sung membuka lembaran buku yang cukup besar itu pada halaman kelas B, matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria berkaca mata bulat dan tebal, juga bajunya yang selalu ia masukkan dengan rapih.

"benar, ia Lee Joon Myun dari kelas B, t-tapi ada yang berbeda" ucapnya lagi saat menatap selembar foto tahun angkatannya.

"ya Tuhan, dia Suho, anak kelas B.. sepupu shiro" gumamnya lalu pergi dari gudang dan membawa buku tahunan sekolahnya ke kamarnya.

Cahaya nan sejuk menerpa kulit seorang yeoja yang tengah asyik memainkan ponsel putihnya, sesekali wajahnya menunjukkan raut kekesalan saat ia tak berhasil menjawab soal yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Seperti itulah kebiasaannya, selalu mengisi waktu luang dengan mengikuti permainan mengerjakan soal matematika pada web yang sering ia kunjungi. Hitung-hitung mengasah otaknya.

"kau terlihat berbeda sekarang" tegur seseorang dari balik punggungnya lalu kemudian tanpa izin ia duduk di samping yeoja yang sedari tadi sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ucapannya mengundang sebuah senyum simpul dari sang yeoja sesaat setelah ia melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"kau juga berubah, Suho-ssi" jawab sang yeoja kemudian

"kau mengingatku, Hyo Sung-ah?"

"tidak sepenuhnya"

"sudah kuduga, kau sedang apa?" jawabnya lemah lalu mencoba mengintip layar ponsel Hyo Sung karena sedari tadi mereka berbicara, Hyo Sung masih terus fokus pada ponselnya.

"bermain game"

"masih sering bermain game itu?"

"umm" jawab Hyo Sung sambil mengangguk

"bagaimana kalau kita duel? Yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah yang menang? aku juga sering bermain game itu, dulu"

"sepertinya menarik, ayo cepat! aku tidak sabar ingin menang darimu" jawab Hyo Sung semangat

"aku lebih tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu" seru Suho lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Angin musim dingin terus saja berhembus menghilangkan kehangatan pada tubuh. Berbagai pemandanganpun terlihat semakin elok di kala suasana seperti ini. Burung yang berkicau menambah suasana kesejukan di kota Seoul tercinta.

"hey lihat! Ada yang menyewakan sepeda" ujar Hyo Sung sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah tenda milik seorang wanita paruh baya.

"kau ingin menaikinya?"

"ne, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bersepeda"

Mereka berduapun menghampiri orang yang menyewakan sepedanya.

"ahjumma, kami ingin menyewa sepedanya dua" ucap Suho

"mian, tapi hanya tersisa satu" jawab sang pemberi sewa sepeda

"eotteohkaji? Hanya ada satu" bisik Suho pada Hyo Sung

"aku tidak bisa mengendarainya jika berboncengan" bisik balik Hyo Sung pada Suho

"tapi aku ingin main sepeda" lanjutnya sedikit merajuk

"geuraeyo, ahjumma kami sewa sepedanya ya" ucap Suho kemudian

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, berkeliling taman dengan bersepeda hanya berdua. Karena sepedanya hanya satu jadi Hyo Sung duduk di besi depan tempat duduk sedangkan yang mengendarai sepedanya adalah Suho. Romantis bukan?.

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Perlahan aku mulai mencoba meraih tanganmu

Asal kau tahu, aku akan mencobanya sekeras mungkin

Dan tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan tanganmu

Akan ku genggam tuk berjalan bersamaku

Mengukir berbagai macam memori lagi

*** Jo Shiro Sooo ***

"_kau suka?"_

"_ne, pemandangannya jadi terlihat segar jika di tambah dengan melihatnya sambil bersepeda seperti ini"_

"_walau berjuta kayuhanpun akan ku lakukan, selagi kau menyukainya"_

"_aku tak suka kau menyiksa dirimu seperti itu, oppa"_

"_itu bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hyo Sung-ah"_

"_aku juga mencontaimu"_

"stooopp" teriak Hyo Sung yang membuat Suho menghentikan kayuhannya tiba-tiba

"ada apa?"

"a-ah.. tidak, aku hanya,,, haus" jawab Hyo Sung sedikit berbohong

'bukan haus, tapi Jong Woon.. kau mengingatnya lagi?' Tanya Suho dalam hati

"Suho-yaaaa" panggil Hyo Sung dengan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Suho

"ah, ne?"

"aku haus, bisa belikan minum untukku? Biar sepedanya aku yang jaga"

"tentu, aku akan segera membelinya"

Lembaran hari yang kian berganti dengan lembaran baru menciptakan berbagai rencana dan kejadian yang baru pula. Seorang Suho sang pemimpi untuk dapat berteman baik dengan Hyo Sung mendapatkan mimpinya di Seoul setelah kembalinya ia merantau ke negeri orang. Suho yang tadinya hanya pengamat gerak dan nafas Kim Hyo Sung kini dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan langkah gadis yang selalu ia perhatikan. Dan untuk penambahan betapa ia sangat candu kepada Hyo Sung adalah walaupun ia sempat pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya, ia mengirim pengawal pribadinya untuk mengabarkan keadaan dan kondisi Hyo Sung. Sampai ada sebuah kabar yang begitu menyakiti pengorbanannya.

#flash back#

"apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" Tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit putih susu

"mianhamnida tuan, nona h-Hyo Sung akan menikah minggu depan, dan persiapannya sudah hampir 99% sampai saat ini"

"ne, kau boleh keluar" perintah Suho menyuruh orang tersebut keluar dari kamarnya.

"haaah.. pupuslah sudah harapanku" desahnya frustasi lalmu berbaring dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur dan berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi dan ia masih memiliki kesempatan tuk miliki Hyo Sung sekembalinya ke Seoul.

#flash back off#

"yeobo, apa pendapatmu mengenai kedekatan putri kita dengan Suho?" Tanya sang ibu pada suaminya yang kini tengah mengintip Hyo Sung dan Suho yang tengah asyik menonton tv sambil bercanda ria dari atas tangga. Masih ingat dengan perjanjian mereka sebelum lomba bermain game pada ponsel di taman itu? Ya! Ternyata Suholah yang memenangkannya dan yang Suho perintahkan hanya

'izinkan aku kerumahmu setiap saat dan kau harus menyambutku dengan baik' rupanya Suho memang ingin selalu bersama Hyo Sung, pergi terlalu lama meninggalkan Seoul membuatnya tak leluasa memperhatikan gerik Hyo Sung. Dan lambat laun Hyo Sung mulai dapat menerima keberadaan Suho di sampingnya.

"ummm… aku merasakan Hyo Sung hidup kembali, entahlah namun aku merasakan ada jiwa Jong Woon pada diri Suho"

"maksudmu reinkarnasi?"

"bukan, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang dimiliki oleh Jong Woon namun dimiliki juga oleh Suho hingga membuat Hyo Sung merasakan bahwa ia seperti ada di samping Jong Woon yang sesungguhnya adalah pria yang bersamanya adalah Suho" jelas sang ayah

"ne, aku juga merasa seperti itu.. dia seperti Jong Woon kedua"

Saat sepasang suami istri ini tengah asyik bercerita di balik pagar tangga, lain halnya dengan dua orang di atas sofa sana yang tengah berebut remote tv.

"ya! Suho-ya berikan remote nya padaku! Aku ingin melihat acara memasak" titah Hyo Sung yang mencoba meraih tangan Suho yang diangkat atau lebih tepatnya adalah meraih remote yang ia angkat? Molla.

"sireo.. aku ingin menonton berita, setelah itu baru akan kuganti channel nya"

"nanti acaranya keburu selesai"

"biarkan saja"

"aishhh… cepat berikan padaku"

"coba saja kalau bisa"

"yak! Kau ini- uwwoooo" belum selesai berbicara, Hyo Sung sepertinya lebih tertarik menjerit

Bruk

Sepasang bola mata bertemu dengan tiba-tiba membuat degupan jantung keduanya muncul dengan sendirinya. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang ingin berkedip seolah tak ingin melepaskan moment seperti ini.

"m-mianhe" gumam Hyo Sung lalu mencoba bengkit dari acara –mari kita menindih Suho- nya namun kedua tangan Suho memegang pergelangan Hyo Sung yang tadi sempat ia jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya agar tak telalu dekat menindih tubuh Suho.

"waeyo? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku, eoh? Atau kau takut jika suatu saat aku akan membuatmu menangis sama seperti Jong Woon hyung?" Tanya Suho menatap lembut kearah kedua manik Hyo Sung yang sepertinya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menjawab, tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Hyo Sung mulai meneteskan air mata. Sadar akan hal itu, Suho tak sanggup melihatnya hingga menuntun Hyo Sung untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"ssstt… maafkan aku jika membuatmu teringat masa lalumu" ujar Suho sambil mengusap helaian rambut Hyo Sung dengan lembut. Tidak! Bukan itu yang di maksudkan oleh air mata Hyo Sung, akan tetapi Hyo Sung merasakan bingung terhadap apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Di satu sisi ia mulai nyaman bersama Suho dan tak ingin seharipun tak melihatnya, namun di sisi lain ia takut tragedy agustus lalu terjadi lagi padanya. Ia takut semua cinta yang sudah ia simpan dan jaga dengan baik akan remuk seketika karena sebuah momen yang paling ia benci. Berpisah.

"Suho-ya,,"

"ne?"

"aku ingin istirahat"

"istirahatlah, kemari!" titah Suho merebahkan kepala Hyo Sung pada bahunya, Hyo Sungpun menurut. Ia merasa sedikit mengantuk setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia menangis dengan sangat deras.

"Besok aku ingin ke pemakaman Jong Woon oppa,, kau mau tidak mengantarkanku kesana?" Tanya Hyo Sung dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Suho. Suhopun membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang meneduhkan

"tentu saja, besok aku yang menjemputmu" jawab Suho. Hyo Sungpun tersenyum senang lalu mencoba menyamankan tidurnya pada pundak Suho.

Sore hari tiba menanggalkan langit yang cerah hingga sorepun perlahan bergantikan udara yang semakin gelap terlihat. Hyo Sung tengah asyik menatap laptop yang sedari tadi ia buka, kadang ia tersenyum tak jelas namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah masam menandakan kekesalan pada objek yang sedang ia lihat pada laptopnya.

"sungie? Kau di dalam, chagi?" panggil seseorang dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"ne, eommoni.. masuk saja! Tidak di kunci pintunya" jawab Hyo yang di patuhi oleh sang ibu.

"sedang apa? Seprtinya menarik sekali" tegur nyonya Kim karena melihat Hyo Sung yang senyum-senyum sendiri depan laptopnya

"haha… ne, Hyo sedang melihat foto-foto kami" jawab Hyo Sung tanpa mengalihkan tatapan kedua matanya dari laptop. Sang ibu sedikit tersentak, 'apa yang dimaksud 'kami' adalah ia dan Jong Woon ya?' batinnya

"kami? Maksudmu kau dan-"

"ne, aku dan Suho.. lihat eommoni! Wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol, mana ada pria berkespresi seperti itu.. hahaha" tawa Hyo Sung sambil memperlihatkan fotonya dan Suho saat berada di kebun binatang. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum menanggapi putri semata wayangnya yang ternyata benar-benar sudah berubah karena kehadiran seorang namja bernama Suho. Ia benar-benar bersyukur.

"Hyo"

"ne, eommoni? Ada apa?"

"kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus?" Tanya sang ibu membuat Hyo berpaling dari menatap laptopnya lalu hendak menyaksikan apa yang di maksud oleh ibunya barusan.

"Hyo Sung tidak mengerti"

"Suho,,, apa kau tak tahu perasaannya seperti apa?" Tanya sang ibu yang langsung membuat yeoja manis di hadapannya tersebut terkejut. Pasalnya memang Suho sering mengatakan bahwa Suho menyukainya namun ia sendiri bingung harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

#flash back#

Pertama, hari itu udara sedang dalam keadaan sejuk di sekitar kota Seoul. Hyo Sung tengah asyik bermain dengan beberapa kura-kura kecil di sekitar pantai kecil buatan. Suho yang baru saja membeli es krim mengajaknya makan es krim bersama, lalu keduanyapun duduk bersama di taman.

"Hyo" pangil Suho

"apa?"

"menurutmu lebih baik mana? Perasaan yang terpendam atau mengungkapkannya?"

"tentu saja mengungkapkannya"

"alasannya?"

"karena itu melegakan"

"kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya" ucap Suho yang membuat Hyo Sung bingung lalu menolehkan kepalanya melihat Suho.

"aku menyukaimu" ungkap Suho menatap lekat Hyo Sung membuat sang gadis kaget.

"kau tak usah mengatakan itu, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membalasnya"

Suho hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kedua, sore itu Suho baru saja mengantarkan Hyo Sung pulang dari tempat kerjanya yaitu mobit café menggunakan sepeda motor yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu semenjak ia antar jemput Hyo Sung. Keduanyapun tiba di halaman rumah Hyo Sung yang sangat asri.

"aku masuk dulu, terima kasih mau menjemputku" ucap Hyo Sung setelah turun dari motor yang tadi ia tumpangi.

"ne, aku pergi dulu"

"hati-hati" ucap Hyo Sung. Namun belum sempat Suho menstarter motornya, kepalanya kembali menoleh ke samping melihat Hyo Sung.

"Hyo"

"ne?"

"aku… menyukaimu"

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tak akan membalasnya"

#flash back off#

Ya sekiranya seperti itulah gambaran kecil mengenai pengungkapan perasaan Suho pada Hyo Sung yang tak kunjung terjawab dengan pasti.

"umm.. mengenai itu,, sungie sendiri masih ragu apakah sungie benar-benar mencintai Suho atau tidak" ucap Hyo Sung sedikit menunduk

"bukan, semua itu karena Jong Woon" tutur nyonya Kim membuat Hyo Sung menoleh padanya

"eommoni tau kalau Suho mulai menggantikan Jong Woon di hatimu dan mulai mampu mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini kau rasakan karena sepeninggalan Jong Woon. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, Jong Woon sudah pergi biarlah dia bahagia di alamnya yang baru" lanjutnya menjelaskan

"tapi eommoni… kejadian itu-"

"mengenai tabrakan yang menimpa Jong Woon saat hari bahagia kalian? Haaah sudah berapa kali eommoni katakan, Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya, mengenai kau yang tak jadi menikah dengan Jong Woon bukan keinginan siapapun. Ambillah positifnya, Tuhan masih sayang pada anak eommoni ini, buktinya Tuhan mengirim Suho setelah kepergian Jong Woon. Kau masih muda dan harus tetap menjalani hidup dengan semestinya, jangan karena trauma kau menghambat garis keturunanmu sayang" jelas sang ibu dengan sedikit membelai lembut helaian rambut halus Hyo Sung.

"hiks… lalu sungie harus bagaimana eommoni?" Tanya Hyo Sung yang sedikit terisak dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"sekarang pastikan semuanya berasal dari hatimu.. jangan membuat Suho terus menanti dan berharap banyak, karena yang namanya menanti akan tiba saatnya ia lelah lalu pergi dan semua hal yang terus di harapkan namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil mampu membuatnya berpaling. Kau tak inginkan jika Suho menjauh darimu, eum?"

"sireoyo" upps… rupanya Hyo Sung memang benar mencintai Suho, dengan cepat ia menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ia inginkan terjadi tersebut dan dengan cepat juga telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang dengan tidak berperikehatian seenak jidat nyeplos seperti itu *bahasa apaan nih?* -_- menimbulkan tawa ringan dari sang ibu

"eommoni tahu, jadi putuskanlah semuanya dengan teliti dan jangan terlalu lama, ne?"

"ne, eommoni" jawabnya dengan bibir mengerucut karena di tertawakan oleh ibunya sendiri

"geurae.. eommoni tunggu di bawah, ne? abeoji sudah menunggu untuk makan malam"

"ne, arraseumnida"

Hari yang di nantipun datang, Hyo Sung dan Suho kini tengah ada dalam ruang lingkup kehidupan peristirahatan terakhir Lee Jong Woon. Tangan kanan Hyo Sung menggenggam erat tangan kiri Suho, matanya terpejam dan ia mencoba menghembuskan nafas beratnya untuk menguatkan hati dan meyakinkan pendiriannya.

"gwaenchanda, sungie-ah? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Kau sepertinya sedang kurang baik" tegur Suho karena melihat kondisi Hyo Sung yang sedikit pucat.

"andwae.. jangan, aku tak ingin pertahanan hatiku untuk datang ke sini sia-sia"

"baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya disini?"

"a-aku akan masuk kedalam,, kau tunggulah disini, aku tidak akan lama" jawab Hyo Sung lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkan Suho yang berdiri di depan gerbang pintu masuk pemakaman. Ia merasakan ada yang hilang begitu ia lepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Suho. Ia butuh kekuatan itu, namun ia tak mungkin membawa Suho, bisa-bisa Suho tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Jong Woon nanti.

Langkah Hyo Sung terus berlalu mendatangi sebuah gundukan persegi panjang yang berhiaskan bunga khas pemakaman juga sedikit rerumputan sebagai pelengkapnya, aroma wangi minyak kuburan menghinggapi lubang pernafasannya dan tak lupa sebuah nisan bertuliskan RIP Lee Jong Woon terukir dengan amat indahnya. Namun apalah arti semua itu jika masih banyak yang terluka atas kepergiannya yang sangat di sayangkan.

"hai oppa,, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hyo pada benda persegi panjang tersebut sambil menaruh seikat bunga mawar berwarna merah hati diatasnya

"aku sangat rindu padamu oppa, sangat bahkan terlalu… andaikan waktu itu aku melarangmu lebih keras, mungkin aku masih bersamamu bahkan aku pasti sudah menyandang status sebagai nyonya Lee Jong Woon" ujarnya sambil menyirami batu nisan tersebut dengan minyak wangi kuburan dan sedikit tersenyum membayangkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"tapi oppa, ternyata Tuhan berkata lain… kau harus pergi dan setelah kepergianmu tiba-tiba datang seorang temanku saat SMA, dia Suho yang mengaku sang pecinta seorang Kim Hyo Sung.. awalnya aku merasa ini konyol, namun semua yang ia lakukan sungguh hanya untuk kebahagiaanku semata hingga suatu hari aku merasa bersalah karena selalu mengelak saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku.. aku merasa tak menghargai pengorbanan orang lain. Tapi bukan itu saja, ada hal yang lebih penting yaitu aku merasa bahwa aku telah berkhianat pada hatiku sendiri. Aku merasa sakit saat aku mencoba mempertahankan perasaanku padamu yang telah tiada tanpa mencoba melihat bahwa ada cinta yang lebih nyata tepat di hadapanku, ialah cinta Suho"

"aku… aku mencintai Suho, Jong Woon oppa.. maaf aku tidak sepenuhnya mampu menjaga perasaanku padamu. Eommoni benar, aku anak satu-satunya di keluarga kami karenanya pewaris keturunan dari keluarga Kim hanyalah aku. Aku tak ingin selamanya sendiri. Kini aku mulai menyadari keberadaan Suho dan kebenaran hatiku. Ku harap kau dapat mengerti, oppa"

"dan jika kau masih mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu, biarkan aku datang kesini setiap aku merindukanmu. Dan jika kau masih ada untukku, tetaplah dihatiku dan jaga terus dengan seluruh kemampuanmu" itulah kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Hyo Sung sebelum ia berdiri dan menitikkan setetes air mata dari pelupuk matanya yang membelah pipinya hingga menetes dan berakhir pada gundukkan tanah yang baru saja ia ajak bicara. Dan seketika itu hujan deras mengguyurnya membasahi tubuh kecilnya yang terasa sangat dingin membuat tangisnya semakin terisak meratapi perkataannya yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Apakah Jong Woon oppa marah? Begitulah pikirnya. Matanya terus menangis, di rengkuhnya sindiri tubuhnya yang semakin terasa dingin menggigil dan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya terjatuh berbaring di samping peristirahatan Jong Woon.

"maaf Hyo, aku harus pergi.. aku tak selamanya akan menunggu jawabanmu untuk ingin bersamaku. Mungkin rasa cintamu terhadap Jong Woon hyung membuatmu buta dan tak melihat lagi ada cinta yang lain untukmu" sebuah bayangan namja yang sangat Hyo kenal perlahan melepas tautan jemari tangannya.

"hajima… tonajima…"

"ku mohon… jangan pergi,, jangan… jangaaaaaan"

Seorang yeoja tengah terbaring gelisah di atas kasurnya, matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menggeleng seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak ingin, tangannya meremas sprai kasur membuat seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjangnya kebingungan.

"Hyo… Hyo sadarlah" ucap sang namja mencoba membangunkan Hyo Sung yang sedari tadi tertidur gelisah. Tak lamanya iapun tersadar dan bangun dari tubuhnya yang tertidur lalu menghambur memeluk Suho yang ada di hadapannya.

"jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku Suho.. ku mohon" ucap Hyo Sung yang masih terbawa suasana mimpinya. Suhopun tersenyum menyikapi hal ini, pasalnya baru sekarang Hyo Sung bertingkah seperti ini. Rupanya tadi Hyo Sung ku bermimpi buruk.. batin Suho

"ne, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hyo.. aku akan tetap di sampingmu, bahkan aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau-"

"tidak, aku… aku juga-" sergah Hyo Sung, akan tetapi ia memotong ucapannya karena merasa malu mengatakannya. Suho mengerti, namun tentu saja ia tak ingin anggapannya salah.

"juga apa?" Tanya Suho memastikan.

"a-aku… aku juga mencintaimu" ungkap Hyo Sung lalu di detik berikutnya ia menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Suho senang, bahagia karena akhirnya gadis yang bertahun-tahun ia cintai dapat mencintainya juga.

"jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"aniya…" sergah Hyo Sung yang membuat kedua alis namja berwajah bak malaikat itu sedikit heran

"mwo? Lalu?"

"aku tak ingin membuatmu menunggu lagi"

"m-maksudmu, kau ingin…"

"ne… cepat lamar aku, sebelum aku berpaling pada yang lain" canda Hyo Sung yang langsung di sambut pelukan gratis oleh Suho karena ia tak ingin kekasihnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu pergi ke lain hati. Diam-diam Hyo Sung menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tak mungkin di lihat oleh Suho.

"jangan pergi, Suho oppa" gumam Hyo Sung

"jangan khawatir, aku tak akan pergi" balas Suho mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di sudut sana, di balik punggung Suho, Hyo Sung melihat ada sosok cinta dulunya yang telah tiada perlahan menjauhi pintu kamarnya dengan ukiran senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"bahagialah bersama Suho, aku… pasti akan bahagia juga" ucap sosok tersebut. Hyo Sungpun mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

"gomawo oppa" jawab Hyo.

Dua makhluk nyata masih tetap tersenyum dalam berbagi pelukannya, juga jangan lupakan sosok tak nyata yang juga ikut tersenyum menanggapi kebahagiaan baru kekasih dunianya.

_Hari itu kau pergi,_

_Meninggalkanku untuk selamanya_

_Sikap keras kepalamu membawamu kedalam petaka maut_

_Andaikan aku melarangmu dan menyuruhmu menunggu satu jam saja lagi_

_Mungkin saat ini yang ada di sampingku_

_Mengikat janji akan selalu membahagiakanku_

_Adalah kau_

_Namun nyatanya Tuhan tak mengizinkan semua itu terjadi_

_Karenanya_

_Relakanlah aku bersamanya_

_Cinta yang baru untukku…_

_Ada yang nyata untukku namun tak sekejap itu aku melupakanmu_

_Kau akan tetap tersimpan rapih dalam memoriku_

_Sebagai kenangan tatkala aku memiliki keluarga baru bersamanya_

_Pria yang akan selalu bersamaku suka maupun duka_

_Pria yang kini terikat sumpah sakral dihadapan Tuhan_

_-Park Joon Myun-_

Huaaaaaaa gimana? Gak sedih ya? Okelah kalo begitu…. Sumpah dah author geregetan sama si Hyo Sung dan moment mereka berdua yang bikin iri... Maap ya eonni apdetnya lama… jarang punya waktu buat ngetik nya (halah sok sibuk nih author abal yang atu ini)..

Oke deh… jangan lupa comment yaaaaa…

Gomapseumnida #deepbow#


End file.
